


The Son I Never Wanted

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calls back to "Traitor".</p><p>With the announcement of Robin Sachs' untimely passing, I have a lot of Zaeed feels :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son I Never Wanted

They watched in silence as Din Korlak scuttled away and slammed the door behind him. A long beat, then Zaeed's nasty bark of a laugh as he lit up a cigar and strolled towards the window.

After a moment, Shepard joined him and the two looked out as the traffic whizzed by. "Lookin' good, Shepard." The old man finally said, taking a contemplative puff. "Glad the Alliance let you out of the clink."

"Well, to be fair, Earth was being attacked by reapers." Shepard said with dark humour. It was one of the things they had always appreciated about each other. "I could sure use you on the Normandy, Zaeed." He added, turning away from the window so he could look at the old merc.

"The way I figure it, you need me drumming up bodies for this war more." Zaeed took another puff. "I've seen a lot of familiar faces hidin' out with the refugees. Get you some goddamn soldiers out there. Smugglers too. You'll need help with getting supplies into hot zones."

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you, Old Man?" Shepard kicked him lightly and the merc snorted.

"Yeah, if it weren't for my less than stellar interpersonal skills, I probably could've retired somewhere warm on my goddamn fees from the Suns by now." He paused. "Or bought that cruiser filled with explosives and blown up Omega. Either/or."

"...I'm glad to have seen you again, Zaeed." Shepard glanced back out the window.

"You know, yer like the son I never wanted." The old man elbowed him. "But one I'm proud t'have anyways."

"...that metaphor gets incredibly creepy when you consider we.. ah.." Shepard made a rude hand gesture.

"Bah. You know what I mean." Zaeed waved him off before grinding out his cigar on the windowsill. "Speaking of, yer dressed up and you smell like that asari crap they sell at the gift store. You got a date?"

"...no. yes. maybe." Shepard fidgeted. "I'm having lunch. With a friend."

"..A friend." Zaeed leaned into him. "What's their name, then?"

"I'm having lunch with Major Alenko, all right?" Shepard shoved him back and the merc snorted that ugly laugh again.

"Alenko? As in "broke your heart, spank me daddy because i've been a bad boy because I betrayed his trust because I'm working for cerberus Alenko?"

Shepard glared at him then sighed. "We're patching things up. And Zaeed. If we don't do it now...?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well." The old man pushed away from the window and abruptly ruffled the close crop of Shepard's hair. "you tell him if he makes you sad, I'm gonna feed him his goddamn testicles."

"You're so good to me." Shepard deadpanned.

"Goddamn right I am, boy." Zaeed paused. "You give 'em hell out there, you big goddamn hero. I'll see you later."

"Hey.. Zaeed." Shepard called, and the old merc paused at the door. "Take goddamn care of yourself out there, you got it?"

"You know it, boy."

~~

Kaidan was buying a few essentials, still riding high from his lunch with Shepard when he noticed the crusty old merc lurking behind the potted plant. When they made eye contact, the man made a gesture "I'm watching you punk" then beat a retreat into the crowd

He was seriously going to have to talk to Shepard about his friends.


End file.
